Youre Never Alone
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: When America and Russia inform the world of their relationship the reactions they get is far from what they expected, though their siblings reactions take the cake by far. Direct assassination attempts probably would have been easier to deal with than this...


This story was inspired by _Lucky-Angel135_`s _Little Brother is Watching_, if your unfamiliar with it I suggest you swing by. It made me realize that Canada and Belarus together makes a great story more often than not whether it be as rivals, friends, or more. Not to mention Canada would totally be an over protective brother. I hope this makes you laugh and see it too.

* * *

The room fell into a silence.

Did they hear that right?

_America_ and _Russia _were dating.

The couple under scrutiny shifted uncomfortably from the lack of reaction.

It seemed Hungary would be the first to break the silence judging by the resigned sigh she let out before rising from her seat. All eyes were on her as she walked over to her friend Japan as she grumbled "…you win…and I was so sure it would be England…"

And out the window went the silence.

"me and that git would never-" England started to yell before he was drowned out in the chaos.

Ukraine began to cry tears of joy as she ran up to hug her little brother in happiness, leaving Russia no choice but to awkwardly pat her on the back. "oh Ivan,…I w-was so…so w-worried you would stay alone!... I'm so h-happy for you!" she managed to choke out between sobs.

"uh…there, there" he said unsurely as he tried patting her head, though it ended up sounding more like a question than a statement. When she didn't show any signs of stopping he turned to his boyfriend who looked just as lost as him.

"finally! I could see l'amour between you from a mile away! All that UST was making me stressed out" France sang as put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, as if he would faint from the thought of it.

"are you sure the UST you're feeling isn't between you and England?" grumbled America as he crossed his arms indignantly.

All the noise died out as abruptly as it started when Belarus arose from her seat looking as calm as she had before the announcement. They watched in silence as she walked across the room, heading towards America's seat, where the lucky couple was standing by.

"Belarus, I won't let you hurt him" Russia said calmly as he moved to stand in front of America, ignoring the flash of two separate cameras and mindful of the person still clinging to him and sniffling. He really hoped this little confrontation didn't cause her to start crying again…

She kept walking towards them as if he never opened his mouth; the only sound in the uneasy quiet was the rhythmic click of her heels as she closed the gap and the barely audible 'aw' from Hungary at Russia's declaration.

America tensed in preparation to dodge any attack as she drew close, Russia had said earlier that he would only step in when she got physical, but he knew the first strike was the most important.

That was why they were all flabbergasted when she went right past them like everything was normal.

She walked right by the _happy _couple and stopped to stand beside the empty chair next to them, everyone watched quizzically as she held her hand out to it as if it would shake her hand. With a huff, they heard her say "you have a deal"

They all knew she was crazy, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

Though at this rate they shouldn't have been shocked when it actually responded saying "you won't regret this"

"like, who the heck is that?!" Shouted Poland as he pointed at the man in a tan business suit that magically appeared in the chair.

"I'm Canada" he said absently without even looking at them as he shook hands with the other nation.

"I think a better question to ask is how and why is a polar bear in here" Lithuania pointed out quietly to the bear that was currently sniffing at Russia's nearby hand.

"whoa! When did you get there Mattie?" America yelled, completely forgetting the tense atmosphere as he noticed his brother.

"I drove you here Al" he replied with a flat look before he began to pack up his papers to leave, the meeting was over after all.

"wait, wait, wait! What's this deal you've arranged" Russia interrupted, before things could get anymore sidetracked.

Belarus took the initiative to explain "well about two weeks ago Canada approached me to inform me of your…improving relations and had foresaw…this situation…so he proposed a deal of sorts. I didn't officially agree until now but we made up some guidelines to for a pact" she said daintily with disgust.

They weren't completely sure why, but the thought of their siblings teaming up felt incredibly terrifying. America and Russia both gave a shiver at the potential.

"what exactly does this pact entail?" Russia asked hesitantly, he almost didn't want to know…he knew she couldn't start a military alliance over this so it had to be between just the two of them…

Right?

Canada took the lead this time, he made sure to give them a reassuring smile as he spoke in an attempt to ease their quelling anxieties "ah, don't worry it's nothing you should have to worry about. Basically if either of you majorly screw up this relationship, you're dead"

Did the room just get colder?

"pl-please continue, I'm not quite confident I've grasped the meaning of this" America said rather nervously as he recognised the subtle signs of his brother's dangerous side coming out to play.

"well-" Canada began but Belarus cut him off with a scoff.

Turning to address America, Belarus said "If you hurt big brother, I'm coming after you and Canada won't stop me"

"Tch, what's that string bean going to do?" Romano asked quietly from across the room.

Canada followed her lead "like wise to you Russia, if you hurt America in any way I'll rip you into so many pieces you'll have to worry about becoming one again yourself before you think about anyone else"

"so this is what they meant by it's always the quiet ones…" Italy said fearfully as he held on to Germany's arm.

Removing one fairly thick bundle of documents from his briefcase, Canada dropped the papers on the table space in front of them with a foreboding slam resounding through the hushed room "here's the guidelines, you break a subsection, we break your midsection"

It seems like Belarus would wrap everything up, a sick glee colouring her voice "So remember, when you think you're alone. You aren't. You're never alone" and as if this were the funniest joke in the world, she gave a laugh as she walked out of the room, her newly revealed partner in crime strolling out with her.

Right when they thought her borderline insane cackles couldn't get any creepier, Canada's usually sweet and almost musically carefree laugh was tainted malice making it sound just as crazy.

The sound of their voices mingling in some haunted melody sent shivers down everyone's spine as it echoed through the halls like a ghost of their presence, and America hoped to god it wasn't some kind of omen.

In the silence that was left in their wake England's whisper could have passed for a shout "us…we saw the early signs of that…and we did nothing…but possibly encourage it…"

"…I know…" France responded hollowly, feeling just as disturbed.


End file.
